Después de la guerra
by SairoJim
Summary: Mi primer fic. Serán varios fics conectados poco a poco. Perfectos para matar el rato, pasa y diviértete.
1. La misión

**Hola, soy nuevo usuario y este será mi primer fic, espero que les guste; sin importar cuál sea el resultado final, déjeme sus reviews acerca de que les pareció, sean lo más firmes y justos que puedan, pues el propósito principal de escribirlo es mejorar. Sin nada más que decir les dejo mi primera historia sobre mi show preferido actualmente: Adventure time**

**(e visto que muchos ponen esto, así que lo incluyo) Adventure time y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network**

(Por cierto, gracias por darle click al fic, y darme mi primera oportunidad).

* * *

Capitulo 1: Desolada, sola, amada y sola de nuevo.

-¿Papí, a donde vamos?- Le pregunte a mi padre mientras me sostenía de la mano y caminábamos hacía una luz que se veía a lo lejos; -Voy a asegurarme de hacerte fuerte Marceline, después de la muerte de tu madre, no pienso arriesgarme, si me pasa algo, la Nochosfera necesitará un gobernador, y tu eres mi única heredera- nos habíamos alejado mucho de la Nochosfera, hacía el "lado prohibido", o al menos, así era como le llamaba mi padre; no sé porque el odiaba ese lugar, a mi me traía recuerdos hermosos, cuando mi madre y yo nos escabullíamos de mi papá para ir a ver aquellos campos gigantescos de flores, en los cuales jugábamos o visitábamos un restaurante en la ciudad dónde bebíamos té y platicábamos durante horas.

-Llegamos- Salimos por un hueco oculto dentro de un granero, el cual específicamente estaba en aquel campo con flores en el cual solía compartir con mi madre, pero por alguna razón, se veía completamente desolado, en vez de ese sol radiante, todo el cielo estaba gris, como si fuese humo, además de que a lo lejos, la ciudad donde mi madre y yo íbamos a tomar té, estaba totalmente destruida, e incluso, aún se podían ver varios edificios en llamas a lo lejos. -Muy bien Marcy, escúchame bien. Sé que siempre tuviste la curiosidad por saber que le pasó a tu madre- Se detuvo un momento, vi lagrimas en sus ojos, cosa que era imposible, nunca había visto a mi padre llorar antes, el era un hombre fuerte, "El gobernador de la Nochosfera no podía mostrar debilidad" era lo que siempre decía, por eso verlo llorar era algo que totalmente desconocía. -Ella, ella... murió a manos de los ellos- señaló con su mano a la ciudad devastada  
-Esos malditos humanos atacaron a tú madre acosándola de ser un monstruo, cuando los únicos monstruos eran ellos; y aquí está la prueba, su odio y codicia termino con su propio mundo, un mundo del cual desde un principio, eran indignos.- Empecé a llorar, esos recuerdos, lo poco que compartí con mi madre fue hermoso, y de la noche a la mañana, ella nos había dejado; mi padre me escucho sollozar y se acerco a mí. -Tienes que ser fuerte Marcy, te tengo una misión muy importante, y cuándo la completes, demostrarás que eres digna como mi sucesor en la Nochosfera. -¿Que tengo que hacer?- Le pregunte un poco asustada -Necesito que encuentres al asesino de tú madre. -Hizo una pequeña pausa. -Y que vengues su muerte. -¿Cómo?- Le pregunte, temiendo la más posible respuesta -Tendrás que matar a su asesino.- Me quede callada, no sabía que pensar, tenía tres años, no podía lidiar con esa presión, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Sabía que podía, pero no quería, no soy una asesina. Mi padre apunto a la ciudad y dijo. -Ve a la ciudad, esa bolsa de carne que asesino a tú madre debe seguir por ahí.-

Mi padre me dio un beso en la frente, me abrazó y me susurro en el oído. -Ten cuidado Marcy, te amo.- Sin nada más que decir, me dio un ligero empujón para comenzar mi viaje, sabía que no quería dejarme ir, pero desde la muerte de mi madre, el no a sido el mismo; así que emprendí mi camino; recuerdo el voltear atrás varias veces, no fue hasta que estaba realmente lejos, que vi a mi padre irse de regreso a la Nochosfera.

Camine asustada durante varios minutos, hasta que llegue a la entrada de la ciudad, cada vez estaba más asustada, ¿Qué comería?, ¿Dónde dormiría?, pasaban muchas preguntas por mi mente, ¿Qué tal si no puedo hacerlo?, ¿Y si yo soy la que muere en el intento?; después de un buen rato caminando sola por la ciudad, decidí detenerme para descansar, y reflexionar de que haría, y como lo haría; mientras más pensaba en ello, peor me ponía, hasta que llego un momento en el que, después de pensarlo lo suficiente, decidí que no podía hacerlo, y que tampoco quería hacerlo; pero de cualquier forma, no podía volver a la Nochosfera, si no cumplía la misión que me había otorgado mi padre, jamás seria digna como su sucesora.

Me quebré, comencé a llorar, sola, en aquella solitaria y devastada ciudad, no podía cargar con esa culpa, solo tenía tres años. Y entonces, ahí lo conocí, era un hombre de complexión joven, con largo y abundante cabello, cabello que estaba curiosamente, teñido de un color blanco tan puro como la nieve, además tenía unos pequeños anteojos, con ropa que parecía de un bibliotecario o un profesor, con una gran mochila y con algo que parecía ser una corona atada a su cinturón. Me había oído llorar a lo lejos y quería saber si estaba bien, seco mis lágrimas, se apartó por un momento y volvió con un oso de peluche color rojo muy lindo, y me lo dio.

El oso no era nada del otro mundo, era un peluche ordinario, pero la forma en la que me dio, eso fue lo que me hará recordar ese momento por siempre; la verdad es que no recordaba el último momento en el que alguien me había dado un regalo con tanto amor y bondad, el simple hecho de que, al recibir al muñeco, hubiese sonreído, ilumino la cara de aquel hombre, mi felicidad causaba la suya, -¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Mi nombre es Marceline Abadeer, muchas gracias.- lo dije mientras sostenía al muñeco, -Ni lo menciones.- hizo una pequeña pausa y miro a los lados como si buscara al alguien. –Ehh, ¿Y, dónde están tus padres Marceline?- Me pregunto mientras seguía volteando a los alrededores. –Mi madre murió hace poco, y mi padre… me dejó aquí y se olvido de mi.- No podía contarle lo que hacía en esa ciudad, no sabía qué pensaría, no podía arriesgarme después de lo que los humanos le hicieron a mi madre. El miro hacía el suelo, se rasco la nuca, y me dijo en un tono de duda. –Bueno, ¿quieres venir conmigo Marcy?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Yo te cuidare hasta que encontremos a tú padre.

No lo pensé mucho, tome su mano, recogió su mochila y empezamos a caminar, -Señor, ¿Cuál es su nombre?– Le pregunte algo tímida. –Simon, Simón Petrikov a sus servicios señorita.- Lo mire con una sonrisa.

–Y dime Marcy, ¿tienes hambre?-

-No, pero Hambo sí.

-Y, ¿Quién es Hambo Marcy?

-Así decidí llamar a mi nuevo oso.- Le dije mientras lo abrazaba. –Le gusta el nombre ¿Sr. Simon?-

-Me parece perfecto. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a aquel centro comercial de por ahí a conseguir algo de comida para Hambo?-

-Está bien, tal vez yo también quiera un poco.- Le dije mientras soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Me agradas pequeña, espero que yo también.-

-Claro que sí Sr. Simon.-

Estuve con Simon durante un mes entero, dormíamos en alguna casa o algún hotel que encentráramos con la puerta abierta, no sabía por qué, pero Simon insistía en que durmiéramos en habitaciones diferentes, le decía que me daba miedo dormir sola, pero el insistía; no entendía por qué, hasta que una noche me desperté en medio de la oscuridad, esas pesadillas que tenía de la Nochosfera, no me permitían dormir. Así que fui a la habitación de Simon, pues dormíamos en un hotel, no importaba que el dijera que no, yo lo necesitaba a mi lado, así que tome a Hambo y caminé hasta su cuarto. Cada paso que me acercaba a su habitación, se escuchaba su llanto. Así que empecé a correr…


	2. Secretos

**Hola de nuevo. Sé que la primera parte no fue muy imaginativa, pero considero que a partir de esta, la cosa se pone más interesante, gracias por sus reviews y espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**

**Adventure time y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network.**

De nuevo, gracias por su click y por su tiempo.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Los años de felicidad.

-Betty... Betty... perdóname...- Desperté llorando y con la cara llena de lagrimas. Marceline me estaba observando desde la puerta de mi habitación, vi como una pequeña lagrima salia de ojo izquierdo. -Marceline, yo...- No me dejo terminar, la pequeña niña corrió hacia mi, me abrazo y me dijo. -Perdóneme Sr. Simon. No quería molestarlo, pero tenía pesadillas y no podía dormir.- Solo pude corresponder el abrazo, limpiar mi cara, y luego limpiar la suya. -No te preocupes Marcy, yo también tenia una pesadilla- Le dije mientras miraba pensativo por la ventana que estaba en el cuarto del hotel.

-Sr. Simon-

-¿Qué pasa Marcy?-

-Tengo miedo- Me dijo mientras recargaba su cara contra mi brazo.

-No te preocupes Marcy, estoy aquí contigo. Pronto encontraremos a tú padre y...-

-No podemos- Me interrumpió la niña, alzando la voz un poco. -Mi padre no me quiere.- Me dijo mientras se aferraba cada vez con más fuerza mi brazo.

-Claro que te quiere Marcy. ¿Por qué no te querría?-

-Pues verá Sr. Simon... le he estado ocultando algo sobre mi.- Me dijo después de haber separado su cara de mi brazo. -Y no puedo decírselo, pues si se lo digo dejará de quererme.- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Marcy, nunca dejaré de quererte, te lo prometo.- Le conteste con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Pues verá...-

Marceline empezó a contarme que ella era una niña mitad demonio, mitad humana, y lo probó mostrándome sus pequeños colmillos, y que también esa era la explicación de por qué su piel era de ese color, me contó como el gobernador de la Nochosfera se había enamorado de una mortal, de como su padre le contaba los hechos horribles sobre los actos de los humanos, y que cuando su madre fue convertida en una vampiro para poder vivir por siempre con su padre, los humanos la acusaron de ser un monstruo y por eso, la mataron, me contó que su padre la había mandado en una misión para encontrar al asesino de su madre, y luego vengar su muerte. Solo podía quedarme sentado, escuchando la historia de esa pequeña niña, mientras contenía mis lágrimas. Termino de hablar. La pobre niña estaba llorando, no podía completar la misión que le otorgo su padre, y tampoco podía volver a la Nochosfera, pues su padre la rechazaría como su heredera, y también como hija.

Me faltaban las palabras, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla, mientras llorábamos. -Acaso me crees tan superficial como para dejar de quererte, ¿Sólo por eso?- Le dije, mientras sosteníamos ese largo y pacifico abrazo, mientras ambos sollozábamos lenta y silenciosamente.

-Yo tampoco te he sido sincero Marceline.- Le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama, y me dirigía al pequeño escritorio que estaba al lado de la cama, donde estaba mi mochila y mi corona. -Se que me haz estado preguntando por que tengo esta corona...- Suspire. -La corona me mantiene vivo, me revelo los secretos de la nieve, por eso siempre estoy frío, y también, por eso mi piel es color azul, pero esos secretos demandan un gran sacrificio, ahora yo dependo de la corona, y cada vez que me la pongo, está se apodera de mi, digo y hago cosas que no puedo controlar.- Marceline se acercó a mi, me miró y me dijo. -Entonces, ¿Por que no la tira?- La mire con una sonrisa y luego mi cara se tornó totalmente seria. -Ojalá pudiera, lo intente en algún momento, pero si me alejo demasiado de ella, me siento débil, y entró en un estado critico; de alguna forma, ahora somos uno.-

Marceline me miro de una forma muy triste, me arrodille para tenerla cara a cara, la miré y le dije -Bueno Marcy, esta a sido una noche muy emotiva, pero tú, Hambo y yo necesitamos dormir.- Le dije mientras caminaba hacía su muñeco, que estaba tirado en el suelo, lo tome, se lo entregué y le dije, - Ven Marcy, necesitamos descansar, mañana será un largo día.-

Marceline solo asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó en la cama conmigo.

Recuerdo que despertamos muy tarde esa mañana, pues tanto Marcy y yo por fin pudimos conciliar el sueño en un mes. No podía creer que esa pequeña niña, estuviese creciendo tan rápidamente en mi corazón.

Despertamos, nos arreglamos, y partimos en nuestro viaje.

Después de un buen rato de caminar, sin decir ni una sola palabra, me arme de valor y le pregunte:

-Marcy, necesito que me contestes algo, y debes ser totalmente sincera conmigo, pues no habrá vuelta atrás.-

-¿Qué pasa Sr. Simon?-

-Tu, ¿Quieres volver a la Nochosfera con tú padre?, o ¿Quieres quedarte aquí, conmigo?

La pequeña lo pensó por un momento, y después de un rato, se detuvo. Yo asumí lo peor.

-Amo a mi padre, pero después de la muerte de mamá, el no a sido el mismo, no me aceptara como su hija por no cumplir su misión.-

-¿Entonces?- Le pregunte asustado. Temía que quisiera volver con su padre, yo quería a Marceline, pero no podría persuadiría; además de que me asustaba el hecho de dejarla con su papá, nadie debería dejar a su hija valerse sola por el mundo, especialmente en estas condiciones.

-¿Me puedo quedar con usted Sr. Simon?-

Sentí un gran alivio en mi corazón. -Claro querida, vendrás conmigo.- Le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Después su rostro se ilumino de felicidad, empezó a saltar de alegría, luego se acerco a mi y me abrazo muy cálidamente. -Usted será mi nuevo padre. Verdad, ¿Sr. Simon?-

Me sonroje, no sabía si estaba bien avanzar tan rápido, pero parecía que a ninguno de los dos nos molestaba; así que asentí con la cabeza y acaricie su cabello.

Después de ese emotivo momento, continuamos nuestro camino, y luego Marcy me preguntó: -Sr. Simon, si no buscamos a mi padre, ¿a dónde vamos?-

Suspiré, me detuve y le dije que se acercara. Tomé mi mochila y de una bolsa que estaba al extremo de la mochila, saqué una foto de Betty. -Verás Marcy, la buscamos a ella-

-Ella, ¿era su esposa?- Me dijo, tímidamente.

-No, pero lo hubiera sido, después de la guerra, me separe de ella, pero no puedo recordar por qué.-

-No lo recuerda, ¿Sr. Simon?- Pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano para poder ver la foto desde un mejor angulo.

-No, pero cada vez que lo intento, mi cabeza me duele, solo... solo espero que este bien, y que por culpa de la corona no le halla hecho o dicho algo.-

-Entonces, ella es... ¿mi nueva madre?

-Bueno Marcy, sí, de cierto modo.-


End file.
